User talk:Turnertang
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC Camps Season One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 21:10, November 14, 2009 Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a remind that tonight at 6:00 pm eastern time we start episode five! Here is the channel! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a reminder that tonight is another episode of IRC Camps! If you can't make it, let me know ASAP! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tonight at 6:00 eastern time we will be doing our cave man movie! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey everybody! Tonight at 6:00 we will be having our IRC Camp, but in this channel. It is possible that color will not work in the channel, so we may have to specify which of our characters is talking in different ways. See you all then! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Tonight will be another episode of IRC Camps, same Chris time, same Chris place. We have a few absences planned, so some people may need to play two people. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It's that time of the week again!... *Checks calendar* Yeah! It's that time of the week for IRC Camps! Grab your surfboards and sunscreen, and meet us at the IRC - same time, same place. (I'm tyring to hint at the challenge *hint**hint*) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder - New IRC Camp tonight! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps tonight! If everybody canbe there early, we'll start early. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps. 6:00. Tonight. You know the drill. (And if we can all be there early, we'll start early!) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw, that's too bad, man. Can Nonny come? (You know its tomorrow, right? You said "something came up today." IRC Camps is tomorrow.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, then. Well, thanks anyway. And, hey, thanks for playing. :) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry about it. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) its in the sidebar. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Mazeltav! It's fine. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Be there, or be square. (But, if you don't come, that's cool too I guess.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! It's possible the episode will be postponed, I'll notify you guys on Chatango if it is. Would anybody be able to come tomorrow?Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tonight at 5:30 PM, the final six compete in a tasty challenge! :D Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Two episodes tonight! PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) We've got 2 episodes left, I'll see if we can switch to Friday. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Due to scheduling issues, we're doing the final three tonight at 5:30! Message me if you can't come! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, we'll wait for all three to show up. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:54, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the finale is this Friday at 5:30 PM! If you can't make it, please message me and tell me who you want to vote for! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tonight! The finale is at 5:30 PM tonight! MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME (and tell me who you want to win). --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC)